


Tricks and Treats

by timkons



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Dressing Room Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 13:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11578707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timkons/pseuds/timkons
Summary: Matsukawa peeks beneath the pastel skirt and wordlessly stares for five seconds before he drops the fabric and fixes an intense look on Hanamaki’s eyes. “This is everything I deserve and I am blessed.”





	Tricks and Treats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ban_boredom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ban_boredom/gifts).



> my end of a fic/art exchange with the wonderful [cheesy](https://cheesyshenanigans.tumblr.com). sugar daddy au belongs to her and [you can check out her art from that au](https://cheesyshenanigans.tumblr.com/tagged/sugar-daddy-au)!

“Buy it for me, daddy?” Hanamaki teases, stepping out of the changing room to twirl fast enough that the skirt he’s modelling flutters. Matsukawa’s appreciative leer quickly falls, the single twitch of his lower lip giving away any feelings he has on the nickname. It doesn’t matter, Hanamaki’s skin is crawling from the little jab already and he holds a hand up with a remorseful look. “Don’t even say it. It feels weird already.”

Despite the awkwardness, Matsukawa reaches out and motions for him. It’s not long before his gaze becomes sharp again, his eyes roaming over Hanamaki’s body like warm, dripping honey. “C’mere.”

Hanamaki tries his best not to blush like a virgin as he tries to regain his confidence in long, swooping strides. There’s no reason for his heart to be beating as hard or fast as it is; it’s not like he’s in high school anymore with silly crushes. Even if the change from sugar daddy to boyfriend is still new and makes Hanamaki’s stomach flutter when he thinks too hard about it, it doesn’t explain why lately when Matsukawa flashes him _that look_ , Hanamaki’s face gets hot, his throat gets tight, and Hanamaki wants to let himself fall into him. He tries not to let it get the better of him, smirking cheekily and making sure the skirt flounces this way and that. “Like what you see?”

“Yes,” Matsukawa says immediately, and this time Hanamaki does blush. It takes everything for Hanamaki not to squirm as Matsukawa touches the hem and rubs the fabric between his fingers, tracing the curve of Hanamaki’s thigh with his eye. “It’s a little cutesy but this one’s the best so far. Put it aside.”

“Okay,” Hanamaki says after a thick swallow. He breathes in shakily as Matsukawa lets go of the skirt, pink lace and his fingertips ghosting against the skin shadowed by the lace. “I can pay for it, you know.”

“No need,” Matsukawa reassures easily, not even meeting Hanamaki’s eye. He’s too busy admiring the way the skirt falls into place on Hanamaki’s smooth, milky thighs. Hanamaki expects a, ‘you’re tight for cash,’ or, ‘not like I have anything better to spend it on,’ -- the usual remarks Matsukawa would throw his way before they started lacing their fingers together when they held hands or kissing slowly as if each one was the last -- but what Matsukawa says is, “I like spoiling you. Let me see the back.”

Hanamaki dutifully spins around, sure to let the skirt flounce, and he wiggles his butt flirtily, grinning over a shoulder. This time Matsukawa is looking at him, and Hanamaki’s chest tightens at the tight, fond smile his…boyfriend is flashing at him. Yeah, boyfriend. It’s still so new, this thing. He’s not sure when they slipped into something more serious than casual dates and quick kisses, but it makes Hanamaki feel like he could fall into the clouds.

Matsukawa finally drags his eyes away from Hanamaki and looks at the goods Hanamaki is shaking, grunting appreciatively. “Definitely getting this one.”

“I like it too,” Hanamaki agrees, and he lets out an excited yelp when Matsukawa gives his butt a teasing spank.  

“Good. A treat for you and then you can give me a treat when we get back home.”

Hanamaki pretends to ignore the flutter in his stomach at the way Matsukawa says _home_ like it’s both of theirs. He catches himself biting his lower lip and lets it go. Now he _definitely_ knows he’s acting ridiculous because what he’s about to offer isn’t a freebie he’d normally offer until after he gets the goods. “This dressing room is really _big._ Makes it kind of lonely. And who knows, maybe there’s a treat or two in there?”

Matsukawa has never been one to need to be asked twice; he stands up immediately and though his face doesn’t change, Hanamaki knows him well enough to notice the light blush that reaches his ears and the eager twitch of his fingers. “A big room, you say? Better go in and inspect it for you. Keep you safe in case there’s bears in there.”

Hanamaki laughs at the sheer absurdity of it and harder at himself for finding it so damn endearing, but there’s no time to dwell on it when Matsukawa’s scooping Hanamaki into his arms and toeing the changing room’s door shut. Matsukawa is relentless with hoisting Hanamaki’s body up by the skirt, his hands already groping fistfuls of ass, and shoving Hanamaki’s back against the full-bodied mirror in the stall, but it’s not like Hanamaki’s any better, long legs wrapping around Matsukawa’s waist and pulling him impossibly closer by the tie.

They’re all hungry kisses and roaming hands, Hanamaki’s fingertips drifting up the smooth bristles of Matsukawa’s undercut before tugging impatiently at his hair. Matsukawa’s lips are as greedy and rough as ever, practically drowning Hanamaki with his sweet taste. Hanamaki wouldn’t have it any other way, moans light and airy at the way Matsukawa fondles him through the skirt. When they finally come up for air, chests heaving with the need to breathe, Hanamaki whispers against Matsukawa’s lips, “No bears, just one really handsome boyfriend.”

“Two of them if you include me,” Matsukawa corrects, and Hanamaki’s smiling so wide that when Matsukawa tries to kiss him again, their mouths don’t slot together perfectly. “But where are the treats I wonder?”

“If you let go of my skirt long enough to look, I think you’ll find a treat there,” Hanamaki says, playing along with their little game.

Matsukawa keeps him pinned against the wall as he pushes back just enough to inspect what lays beneath the tent of the skirt. Hanamaki’s thighs clamp tightly, either in anticipation of Matsukawa’s reaction or as a trained response to watching Matsukawa’s forearms support his weight. He might have planned a little something-something when Matsukawa suggested they go shopping earlier.

Matsukawa peeks beneath the pastel skirt and stares wordlessly for five seconds before he drops the fabric and fixes an intense look on Hanamaki’s eyes. “This is everything I deserve and I am blessed.”

Hanamaki laughs because he understands what Matsukawa means on a spiritual level. “That’s not the treat. Sit down and I’ll show you.”

Matsukawa’s eyebrows raise, but he doesn’t question it. He’s careful to place Hanamaki down before he sits on the cushioned chair provided for seeing how clothes fit while seated and really convenient dressing room sex. He’s sporting a tent in his pants, now long enough to match the one in Hanamaki’s skirt, which Hanamaki watches while licking his lips and wiggling out of the silk panties he bought just for today. Matsukawa’s eyes go wide and dark as they quietly fall to the floor and Hanamaki kicks them away.

Hanamaki knew exactly what he was going to do when he saw this chair, immediately putting his plan into action. He drops to his knees as smoothly as water, crawling between Matsukawa’s parted thighs to bite the zipper of his slacks down, nimble fingers undoing his belt and button. Matsukawa groans at just the sight of him, and the tent of his erection brushes against Hanamaki’s cheek when his hips buck up. If Hanamaki’s bothered by it, he doesn’t show it, far too determined in releasing Matsukawa’s cock from its confines and giving his heavy balls a teasing squeeze.

“So your treat,” Hanamaki says, straddling a leg on either side of Matsukawa’s hips and pulling one of his wrists to the back of his thigh, “is right here.”

Matsukawa’s fingertips drag against his skin, leaving Hanamaki’s hairs standing on edge in their wake, but Hanamaki holds his breath, as excited for this as he’s sure Matsukawa will be. He shivers as he directs Matsukawa’s hand upward. Matsukawa takes a moment to squeeze his flesh and play with the hem of the skirt again, his deep humming both comforting and enticing, but eventually Matsukawa follows Hanamaki’s lead, leaving Hanamaki gasping when his fingertips brush against the base of the toy inside of him.

“Okay, now I really mean it: I am hashtag blessed.”

Hanamaki kisses Matsukawa far too sweetly considering he has a butt plug in his ass and they’re about to have some wild sex. “You make me want to kiss your stupid face when you’re cute like that. Well? Come and get your treat~”

“Condom,” Matsukawa says immediately, but Hanamaki shakes his head. Since Matsukawa is apparently too preoccupied and in awe to remember to take the plug out, Hanamaki takes care of that, carefully stowing it away for later.

“I said this was a _treat_. Now sit back and fuck me,” Hanamaki demands, not even waiting before lining himself up with Matsukawa’s dick. Five seconds later, Matsukawa’s groaning and thrusting the entire length of his cock into Hanamaki’s ass. Hanamaki’s not complaining though, perfectly content with the way Matsukawa squeezes his ass and the the intense glint he gets in his eye whenever they fuck like this. The thick cock he’s sitting on isn’t so bad, either.

Matsukawa grins up at him lazily and Hanamaki might be a little bit in love with it. Whether it’s Matsukawa, the way he smiles, or his cock, not even Hanamaki’s sure. “Well which is it? Do you want me to sit back or do you want me to fuck you?”

“Shut up and just _fuck me,”_ Hanamaki says more pointedly, pushing all his weight against Matsukawa’s hips. It shuts Matsukawa up enough that Hanamaki takes advantage of the situation, leaning in to press their lips together. Matsukawa gives him another little spank just as Hanamaki’s dragging his tongue over Matsukawa’s bottom lip, and then Matsukawa’s dragging his nails over Hanamaki’s ass and hip, fisting his cock and giving it the slit along the head a teasing stroke with his thumb.

“Do it again,” Hanamaki breathes and Matsukawa smirks as he spanks Hanamaki again, earning a pleased but stifled moan. Hanamaki’s cock leaks after the spank this time, and he swallows down the scream of pleasure he desperately wants to let out. Matsukawa’s palm is hot against his stinging flesh and Hanamaki pushes his ass into it, loving the way the slaps against his ass remind him of how unbearably full of Matsukawa’s dick he is. Hanamaki nearly gets them caught when the next spank makes him moan out loud, but Matsukawa kisses it down and offers his tongue for Hanamaki to moan around.

“You’re so _loud,”_ Matsukawa whispers against his mouth, a thin line of saliva connecting Matsukawa’s tongue to Hanamaki’s bottom lip, before kissing him again. “Do you want to get caught? Have them come in and see how good I fuck you? See how much you like it when I spank you like this?”

Hanamaki’s not sure if it’s the mere thought of it or the next clap against his ass, but he moans again, a bit intentionally deeper and louder too, if he’s being honest. Matsukawa’s just as amused but sees it for the ploy for more kissing that it is. As much as Hanamaki likes the idea of getting caught, that would put a damper on what’s in store for Matsukawa. “Next time. I got plans for you today.”

“Ooh, _plans.”_

“Yes, _plans,”_ Hanamaki echoes back with a grin, just before Matsukawa snaps his hips against Hanamaki’s ass so hard Hanamaki chokes back a cheeky retort to throw back his head and lick at the sweat sliding down his cheek.

A heated ripple shoots through his body every time Matsukawa spanks him, his muscles becoming tenser and tenser with each slap of skin on skin that rings through the small room. Hanamaki had intended to tease his Matsukawa for much longer, but there’s no helping his impatience, needing the main event right now. “Okay, my turn. I wanna ride you properly.”

“Neigh,” Matsukawa jokes, but he settles into the chair more comfortably, hand lazily continuing to stroke up and down. It’s good, but it’s not _enough_ , and Hanamaki pushes his dick restlessly into Matsukawa’s hand to remind him to _get on with it_.

Gasping at the touch, Hanamaki finds himself rocking between a cock and a hard place. His stomach pulls tight from the friction and his toes curl as slowly as Matsukawa’s thumb rubbing up the slit of his cock. He grinds against Matsukawa slowly, enjoying the way his bare thighs push against Matsukawa’s clothes and leave them wrinkled, before he begins to guide his hips up and down Matsukawa’s cock. He steadies his hands on his boyfriend’s shoulders as he sets a rapid pace, nails unconsciously digging into the fabric as the thought of making Matsukawa come inside him as soon as possible overwhelms Hanamaki. He rides Matsukawa hard enough that the skirt bounces up and down, punctuating each slap of skin on skin with a flutter.

Hanamaki lets out a slurred, _‘yesss,’_ and bares his throat, hands and ass tightening around Matsukawa as he closes his eyes, wanting to focus on nothing but how incredible he feels. He can smell Matsukawa’s shampoo and feel his breath against his neck, where Matsukawa leaves a possessive bite. Sloppily Hanamaki’s thighs part to take more of him, and when Matsukawa hits that sweet, toe-curling spot that makes Hanamaki’s body feel like he’s electric, he shamelessly lets out a low moan of Matsukawa’s name. There’s no science that proves relationship sex is better than friendly sex, but Hanamaki is willing to invest many hours of experimentation to confirm it.

When Hanamaki opens his eyes, Matsukawa’s eyes are trained intensely on the wall opposite of Hanamaki and Hanamaki jealously glances over, only feeling a swell of affection when he catches his boyfriend’s eye watching the mirror reflection of Hanamaki’s skirt bounce high enough to see Hanamaki fucking himself on Matsukawa’s cock. Hanamaki laughs as he turns back to face Matsukawa, tilting his chin toward him. “Hey, now. Eyes on me.”

“They’re always on you, baby,” Matsukawa assures, kissing his sugar baby. At that point Hanamaki has no choice but to kiss Matsukawa back, he reasons, and eagerly offers his lips to Matsukawa’s tongue. Matsukawa’s kisses are his favorite thing because they’re hot and rough and taste faintly like Matsukawa’s mouthwash, which now stays in Hanamaki’s mouth the entire day because Matsukawa got him hooked on it too. If Hanamaki wasn’t so hopelessly in love with the man beneath him, he’d shake his head at the thought that Matsukawa’s anything is his favorite everything, especially his dick.

“Close,” Hanamaki warns, grinding himself on Matsukawa’s cock in that way that makes him see stars. “Come together?”

“You know it,” Matsukawa whispers. He cups Hanamaki’s face in both hands and Hanamaki finds himself sliding his palms into Matsukawa’s hair again, long fingers tangling into the short curls. He pushes himself flush against Matsukawa for friction, but Matsukawa’s dick is more than enough to get him off. Matsukawa helps him out by meeting Hanamaki’s ass every time he slams down, both of them aggressively chasing after their orgasms.

Hanamaki feels the curl of heat pull tight in his stomach and knows he’s going to come. The need to release is excessive and all-encompassing as it always is when he’s held in Matsukawa’s arms, but there’s something profound about the feeling coiling in his chest. It’s not just breathless desire or carnal bliss; it’s gentle and warm like afternoon sunshine, a comfort that comes only from opening his eyes and knowing that Matsukawa’s going to be looking right at him, strong and lovely and needing him just as badly. Hanamaki hates to think of the feeling as something as silly as _love_ , but he thinks he might be. In love. With Matsukawa. Just a little bit.

Trembling and grinding back as best he can on Matsukawa, Hanamaki loses his footing and practically splits himself on his dick. Matsukawa lets out a pleased groan, and Hanamaki bites it back, unable to form words as he clenches around the heat that’s pressing against the spot that makes him feel like he’s sunlight. He comes first, not even giving warning as he spills over Matsukawa’s designer shirt, back arching into a perfect bow as his orgasm washes over, skin singing at his release.

Matsukawa doesn’t saying anything about it though, just pulling Hanamaki into a kiss and rocking into him for his last few thrusts it takes before he comes inside Hanamaki, hot and thick, just like Hanamaki wanted.

“Mmm,” Hanamaki hums, smoothing his palms over his boyfriend’s hair as he basks in orgasmic bliss. Before he can settle on a coy quip that doesn’t prove he’s completely head over heels for this wonderful man in his arms, Matsukawa pulls him in and kisses him breathless. They aren’t even the kind of kisses with tongues and teeth and hot breath that seeks more and more. They’re the kind of kisses you get on the first date, soft and sweet and peppered all over Hanamaki’s face.

“Gonna watch my cum drip down your thighs,” Matsukawa’s whispers as he begins to pull out. There’s another scenario that sounds delightful to Hanamaki, though not the particular one he wants today.

“No, wait! Don’t pull out yet!” Hanamaki exclaims, pushing Matsukawa’s shoulders down and sitting right on his cock to keep him in place. It’s a bit harder when Matsukawa’s soft, but it’s nothing Hanamaki can’t handle. He retrieves the butt plug from where he left it and drops it in Matsukawa’s palm. “Put it inside me again.”

“You’re going to be the death of me,” Matsukawa says, but his eyes are alight with a feeling that can only be described as love. He carefully eases Hanamaki off of him, careful not to let any of his cum spill out. The plug slips in without much struggle, but a soft tenderness separate from his orgasm washes over Hanamaki at how gentle Matsukawa is about pushing in the widest part of the plug. “All good?”

Hanamaki wiggles his ass experimentally and nods. “All good.”

“Good, then come down here and snuggle with me,” Matsukawa demands. For the first time in his jaded life, Hanamaki lets himself fall: in love and into Matsukawa’s open, waiting arms. Hanamaki snuggles up to Matsukawa’s chest and hums happily at the way Matsukawa knows just how Hanamaki likes his hair to be pet after a good fuck. It’s a rare, quiet moment as far as their post-coital embraces go, but when Hanamaki looks at the reflection of them cuddling in the mirror, he really likes what he sees.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to hmu on [tumblr](https://90stimkon.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/cloneboys), or [consider commissioning me](https://90stimkon.tumblr.com/post/162750545663/commission-me)!


End file.
